


Gods Be Damned

by DiscordianDreams



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC, OFC - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordianDreams/pseuds/DiscordianDreams
Summary: A little fluff to accompany the borderlands 3 release craze and potentially beyond.Zane gets an unlikely last gift from his father. Idunn wakes to find over two hundred years have passed and her culture is dead. With nowhere else to turn, she bonds with Zane as his guardian.





	1. Helluva Day

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Zane in his sombrero head but without the hat.

Zane reluctantly accepted the shipping crate that contained the last remaining vestige of his brother. It was hard, Captain was never really fond of him and the feeling was definitely mutual. Whatever was left after the bandit gangs picked through was bound to be worthless. Yet, he found himself signing the Hyperion worker's forms and accepting the damn thing.

As soon as the shuttle took off he pressed the button to release the door clamps and stepped back as the musty air vacated the container. Mechanical whirring and a steady, low beep drifted out into the hot Pandora breeze.

"What the?" Zane mumbled to himself as he climbed into the container and beheld the expanse of machinery all connected to a single cryo pod in the back. Standing waist high was a palm scanner with two notes taped to it, both with his name scribbled on the front. Apprehensively he plucked the first note and opened the awkwardly folded scrap.

_Little brother,_

_This is the one prize I couldn't steal from you. Enjoy it._

_-Captain_

Zane wasn't surprised. Captain wasn't great with words and it probably had taken him several days to make one cohesive sentence. With a sigh he picked up the second note with what was clearly his father's handwriting scrawled across the front.

_Son,_

_I know that I've been kind of a shite father these past years. Picked up this beauty on one of the inner worlds. Figured you might appreciate her._

_-Flynt_

Zane shook his head. Whatever was in that cryo pod had an aura of trouble swirling about it. Still, he was curious and had nothing better to do while he waited for his team to come back for him.

"Shite," he cursed aloud and ran his hand through chin-length hair the color of snow. On a whim, and before he could change his mind, he slammed his palm down on the scanner and felt the whole crate shake as the machinery came to life. A screen next to his head lit up with an approximate time before the stasis was reversed.

"How fuckin' old is this thing?" He wondered. Further inspection had him whistling low. The tech was practically ancient, dating back almost two hundred years to when the outer worlds were still desirable. Except, of course, the locking mechanism his father had undoubtedly had installed. If a man pays this much for something be has to be careful about it.

After about an hour of waiting a countdown began sending an eerie echo through the container and out to the rock that Zane rested against. He jumped, dropping his cigarette in the process, and ran a hand across his day old stubble while he composed himself.

He all but charged into the container as the countdown grew smaller. Just as he made it through the entrance the cryo pod hissed open. He was half expecting there to be a spitter skag inside. Instead, a beautiful woman rolled off the edge and dropped on the floor with a heavy thud.

She groaned and immediately tried to push herself up on shaking arms, one of which was covered in purple tattoos that glowed slightly in the gloom, mouth turned down in a grimace of pain.

"I got ya' lass," Zane said quickly, remembering his manners at the last second and helping the woman sit up against the machines, "have some of this."

"Mmmm," the woman responded through a mouthful of water, "got anything stronger?"

Even rough from cryo sleep, her voice was noticeably dusky and sent shivers down Zane's spine.

"Sure thing." Zane made sure to keep his voice low and steady as he pulled a large flask out of his back pocket and handed it to the siren. She downed the whole thing in three gulps.

"Thanks," she responded with more strength in her voice and turned her gaze on Zane. He felt every inch of that unreadable stare as it traveled up and down his body.

"How long was I under?" She asked after a long moment.

Zane squinted at the time stamp on the lid of her pod and did some quick math.

"Two hundred and thirty years."

"Shit. Do you even know what I am? Besides the obvious." She asked incredulously.

"No, you're the last thing me Da ever gave me. Here's his note. You can see its not very descriptive." Zane cringed inwardly at his own flippant tone.

The woman calmly plucked the letter from his hand and gave it a quick once over.

"So, I'm part of a warrior class that contracts out to whomever can afford it. We have rules. We aren't supposed to be sold to any evil mass murderers. Usually political parties, royalty and the like. In the trunk over there is a bonding serum, you use it to imprint yourself on me, make me your most loyal guard for life." She paused to have a few more sips of water. "We never gave ourselves a name but others refer to us as the Siren Guard. Not very imaginative but there you have it. Sound familiar?"

"The Siren Guard has been dead for years, lass," Zane admitted, "Pandorans tend to regard it more as myth than fact. Something that was created for the vids."

The woman's eyes flickered to the floor as the information sank in. She looked genuinely distressed and for good reason. Her whole culture was nothing but dust in the blink of an eye. Zane, having nothing himself, genuinely felt for her.

"Hey," Zane found himself reaching out and setting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "with your skills you could really make a name for yourself now."

The woman covered his hand with her own and gave it a light squeeze before meeting his gaze with an agonized sort of steel in her eyes.

"What is your name?" She questioned.

"Zane. I don't believe you've mentioned yours," he responded in what he hoped was a kind voice. This was turning out to be a hell of a day.

"Zane," the siren tested his name on her tongue like it genuinely delighted her, "my name is Idunn. You can call me Ida for short. I accept your contract."

"What?" Zane asked in genuine surprise, "you're free, lass. Why would you want to bond yourself to someone like me?"

"Your question is the answer itself," Ida pronounced with a nod, "if its okay with you, of course."

Ida's tone lifted at the end of her sentence and Zane found himself chuckling once he realized she was teasing him.

"You're a cocky thing, aren't ya?" He found himself grinning right back. "So how does this bonding thing work?"

"Well, we take the shots first. It allows me to establish a link with my powers. It will draining for the both of us sooooo... probably a good idea to be somewhere safe to sleep it off. The vials shouldn't expire for a week out of cryo but given how long its been, sometime today should be our best option. That is the short version and I'm happy to answer any and all questions," Ida practically sang with purpose.

"I see," Zane ran another hand through his dirty hair and eyed the chest nervously. Sounded a lot like getting married by his reckoning and that was a scary prospect at his age. On the same note he wasn't getting any younger and having such a companion, even if it didn't turn out to be romantic, had a great amount of appeal. Yet, a small part of him felt like he was taking advantage of her. She was supposed to wake up to a purpose; to be warmly greeted by a master that sought out her protection and understood what it meant. Instead her civilization was dead and she was faced with a rough Pandoran miscreant like himself.

Ida caught his gaze and took his hand once again in hers. "You don't have to accept. I'll still look after you for as long as you wish, bond or not."

At that Zane's backbone stiffened. By some miracle his father had tracked down what may be the last member of a legendary warrior culture. The bond she offered him was rumored to be unlike anything he had dreamed of. Ida herself was beautiful with an easy charm and the deep spark of intelligence in her eyes. Whatever this turned out to be, Zane knew it was worth it.

"You don't know me. You could hate me -or worse, be stuck with a monster," Zane tested.

"You won't have absolute control over me. I can refuse a task or walk away from you entirely if I want. The bond would still be there, of course, but I don't have to listen to it," Ida practically shrugged off his concern.

"You're really willing to take the chance on me?" Zane wanted desperately to say yes but felt obligated to give her every out he could. He inwardly kicked himself for it every time he spoke.

"Our elders typically negotiate contracts for us. Having a choice in the matter is, quite frankly, baffling. I do like you so far. You're physically attractive, gentle, apparently easygoing, and carry whiskey on hand. You have the build of a fighter and the thought of a battle partner excites me. Is that reason enough?" Her tone was firm but the quirk at the edge of her lips had Zane mimicking the expression.

"Then I accept, Ida, and let it bring what it may," Zane responded with a little more excitement in his tone than he wanted. He could hear the low buzz of a technical in the distance and poked his head out to see if it was friend or foe. Judging by the spectral arms hanging off the rear, it was friend. "Me friends are here, lets get on with it then if there's a chance the magic elixir will sour. Are we gonna pass out or somethin'?

"Just me," Ida replied in a suddenly cheerful tone, "although you will feel quite drowsy for several hours until the imprint is fully formed. It would be best that you sleep it off."

"I'll protect ya while ya sleep and get my own rest soon after," Zane said with resolve, "No worries on my account."

Ida's eyes flicked over him critically before she rose and fetched two medical hypos from the small cryo storage chest in the back corner. One was red, one purple. With care, she rolled them between her hands until they were body temperature and injected the red liquid into her own bloodstream.

"For you," she said, placing the purple vial in Zane's outstretched hand. Without hesitation he slid the needle into his arm and depressed the plunger.

"I don' feel anythin'," he remarked.

"No, its just the conductor that lets me establish the bond with a non-siren," Ida explained, moving closer so that her long legs encircled Zane and her face was less than a foot away from his. She took his right hand in her own and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

Strands of purple light enveloped them both and Zane felt a deep thrum in his chest. Unconsciously he clenched his fist tighter around Ida's which only caused her to smile. Her presence seemed to fill his chest down to the bottom of his soul, bathing him in her sense of deep devotion and pride. For her role in life, but oddly enough pride for him. As if from a great distance, her voice spoke directly to his mind and rippled with delight.

_Two souls forged in fire, this bond is already stronger than I ever imagined._

In that instant he had no doubt that she would never betray him and would protect him until her last breath. That his needs would come first was an absolute in her mind. Then, deep down there was a mournful tinge. This bond was more than Zane had realized. To Ida it was everything she ever wanted. Her purpose. Deep down she was also terrified he would ultimately reject her. He instantly wanted to comfort her, to assure her that if anything it would be her rejection in the end. Through the rippling pool of her emotions he could sense she was simultaneously soothed and amused.

_Let it bring what it may,_ she affirmed.

Then in the blink of an eye the brilliant purple light was gone. Zane acted just quickly enough to catch her before she fell. He almost gasped at the feeling of electricity wherever his fingers touched her skin. In the privacy of the container he pulled her hair behind her ears and studied every line of her beautiful face. Even now he could feel affection pulsing through the new bond.

In the darkness, Zane smiled. Idunn, from now until her last, was _his._


	2. Morning After

Zane ignored the first ping that roused him. Probably echo-net spam. Then the second ping, then the third...by the time he lost count it seemed like a good idea to see what all the fuss was about. With a groan he swiped the bed-hair from his face and almost tumbled headfirst off the ledge of the bed.

"Shite."

It felt like his head was full of sludge and his limbs made of concrete. Zane had never had such good sleep but damn the side effects were like the worst hangover minus the splitting headache. At least he could be grateful for that.

Ava's echo was the first on what was apparently a long list of tasks.

_Who is that freaky siren chick standing outside your door?_

Amara-

_You really know how to keep 'em comin' back for more._

Moze-

_Must have been one hell of a lay._

Zane stopped reading after that. The whole of sanctuary seemed inclined to put their two-cents in. He scrolled through to check if there was anything actually important. He was pleased to see a message from Lillith and prayed it promised some action. Nothing like a good fight to tamp down those pesky feelings that don't really need to be addressed.

_Do something about her. She's freaking everyone out._

Zane sighed in defeat. Of course Idunn was disturbing everyone. What else was walking trouble supposed to do?

Well, if his bonny lass was standing just outside, it probably wouldn't hurt anybody to take the time to freshen up. Especially with day old whiskey breath accented by chain smoking and skag burgers. One look in the mirror had him running a hand through the messy tangle. His stubble was noticeable but not enough to detract from the thin soul patch he kept from time to time. He figured there wasn't much left to do but brush his teeth and face the day.

-Idunn-

Idunn leaned casually against Zane's doorframe. She could tell that he was still blissfully asleep and while that brought her comfort she still felt a low level of anxiety. She stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a hassle to get the eridium stash from her crate back and the few belongings that had survived all these years. Those items did not include clothes but thankfully Lillith had given her a spare beater and some slightly frayed leggings. It was a little restrictive but beat the hell out of the brittle clothes she woke up in.

Ellie was friendly to the point of putting her off a little. Ida, if she admitted it to herself, was still feeling a little shell shocked. Ellie's enthusiasm was a little jarring especially followed by her mother's over-the-top persona. Add the over-enthusiastic child mucking about the ship and multiple new age sirens trying to feel her out and Idunn was ready to put her head down and stand guard over Zane.

She scanned the area once more and flicked a small shard of Eridium between her fingers. The crew quarters had emptied out shortly after she took her post. It was the time of day when everyone was off to the daily grind or looking for the evening's trouble, which suited her just fine. She needed time to plan how she would tackle the daunting learning curve she was faced with in this time period. The culture, currency, and tech were so different from what she knew. If Zane suddenly lost everything she would need to develop the skills to support and provide. Considering they were at war with some pretty powerful sirens, it was a distinct possibility that they would end up penniless and on the run.

Think of the devil, Idunn could feel Zane's mind pushing past the morning fog. She stiffened her back and affected a professional air. She didn't want to appear to be slacking on her first day or otherwise make a sloppy impression. First humor, then irritation followed by an odd mix of anxiety and anticipation flowed through the bond. It was such a quick shift that Idunn was burning with curiosity. She was sorely tempted to knock on the door but at the last second her nerves got the best of her. This was her place and she would stay put unless she sensed danger from within the room or Zane specifically requested her company.

As if in answer to her silent prayer the mag-locks hissed a release and Zane poked his head out the door.

"You gonna stand out here all day?" Zane asked playfully. The cheerful tone sent an odd sensation through Idunn's insides.

"I will escort you wherever you go," Idunn replied formally, her voice hitching involuntarily when she noticed he had greeted her without a shirt on.

"You really are serious about this guard thing," Zane scratched his chin and gave Idunn a good once over, "well, come on inside. Might as well keep me company."

Idunn was careful to give nothing away in her expression and made a curt nod, cringing as her inky curls bounced girlishly in her face. Maybe a haircut wasn't the best idea.

"As you command."

"Oh Ida, don't be sayin' things like that to a right bastard like myself," Zane chuckled and stood back to let her in.

Idunn felt her stomach knot at the insinuation and had to force herself to remain composed. Zane's presence was intoxicating from the first moment she woke. Yet he was her charge and she was there to protect him. She couldn't let her feelings be known unless he specifically engaged her or asked for her thoughts.

As Idunn turned the corner she glimpsed a purple, snaking pattern curling its way up Zane's arm. The discovery jolted her and cemented her in her pose. Her reaction traveled through the bond and she watched as Zane skittered on his feet and almost got slammed by the door as it whooshed shut. Instead his back slapped against the metal frame as he placed a hand over his heart.

"What, this isn't normal?" He asked her, holding his arm up and inspecting the new artwork, accurately reading her through the bond.

The fact that he was so adept on the first day had Idunn's stomach twisting in knots. Almost all of the knowledge from her ancestors was lost and she wasn't sure it was a bad thing after seeing the state the galaxy was in. She also didn't want Zane to know she was withholding information or that his genetics would allow her to share her powers with him. Not yet, anyway. She was still full of hope that Zane would be a favorable companion.

"It's complicated," she managed, "I will elaborate when the time is right."

_We will either write an epic saga across the stars or set the galaxy on fire. Perhaps both,_ Ida thought wonderingly.

"I was wondering about that myself," Zane mused back, giving Idunn another jolt.

"On the first day," Ida murmured out loud and took two steps closer to Zane. Carefully, she reached a hand out and placed it on the side of his face. The connection was instant. Zane instantly closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She had only meant to sense his potential but Zane deepened the connection automatically and she could feel his mind racing towards her, probing, just as curious as she was.

Idunn was terrified and excited at the same time. A male bond-mate capable of sharing a siren's abilities was rare and typically weak when navigating their connection. For Zane it was instinctual and he manipulated the bond better than many sirens during their first few months. The well of energy within him was like a slumbering volcano. Looking back, she realized that on some level her cryo-addled mind had realized this and seized the opportunity without giving logic a chance to ruin it. In forming the bond though, it made Idunn vulnerable and stuck in an increasingly precarious situation.

"I would never hurt you, Ida," Zane remarked, unabashedly reading her mind. His sincerity poured through the bond with such force it almost forced Idunn to her knees. In his mind, she could see that, like her, he had seen warfare and done some incredibly terrible things without feeling any remorse. Yet at his core was a compassionate , passionate, lonely, alcoholic with a serious case of wanderlust.

The sensation of Zane's hand on hers pulled them both put of the reverie and she was greeted with his face only inches from hers. Her free hand was planted on his bare chest beneath which his heart was beating wildly. His other hand was loosely covering the base of her neck and his head was bowed over her. Through the bond she could sense waves of lust and the distinct mental image of her back against a wall with Zane's tongue down her throat. Her own simmering want was set on fire and the tension forced waves of power through the room that rattled the shelving units.

"We're standing at the edge of the rabbit hole, Ida, and it seems we're both a little scared to jump in," Zane growled.

Idunn knew he was asking her to deescalate the situation. She fully intended to do just that but she couldn't quite tamp down her first impulse to send the bulk of her lust through the bond and put Zane into a frenzy. Unlike echo messages you can't cancel a thought. Almost instantly Zane picked up on it and growled low, delighted to oblige.

As soon as her back hit the wall her mind went into panic. She wasn't exactly sure if this could be considered taking advantage of her operative but on some small level it felt like it. That feeling alone was enough to jolt her out of it and send waves of calm, cold mental water through the bond. Zane visibly deflated and dropped Idunn's wrists. She hadn't even realized he had had her pinned like that. What was worse, he hadn't moved but merely leaned against the wall and rested his head on her shoulder while he caught his breath. Idunn, who wasn't exactly a chaste person in her heart of hearts, had to wildly fight the rising lust threatening to spill over into the bond. The places where his stubble grazed her skin were electrified.

"Woman, you're likely to drive me mad," Zane murmured before pulling away, "and it makes it worse knowing you're just as disappointed as I am."

_Its fucking entrapment, _Ida thought. During their connection she had discovered he had intentionally forgotten to put on a shirt just to gauge her reaction to his goods.

"You got me there," Zane responded while openly laughing.

_Shit. _Apparently Zane could outright read some of her thoughts.

"I need a drink," Ida groused out loud, now knowing it was foolish to hold anything back. Not that Zane would care given his own liking for drink.

"Me too," Zane agreed before taking a seat at his work table, "maybe make a trip to Pandora. A good firefight might take our minds off the elephant in the room."

Zane placed two cups on the table knowing damn well Ida had some whiskey in her backpack. She wordlessly filled the cups to the brim and took a seat across the table, eyes flashing.

"Nothing like a good fight to forget fucking," she murmured darkly into her cup, "and nothing like a good fuck after a fight."

Zane's grin turned wolfish and Ida felt him look at her with new eyes. Even after peering into her mind Idunn's words came as a pleasant shock and she knew that he had just resolved himself to relentlessly pursue her. The thought exhilarated her and she felt her own response ripple through the bond.

_I accept your challenge._

Zane's grin grew even wider and he slowly lifted his glass into the air. "Atta girl," he toasted in a dusky, graveled tone before downing the entire cup in two gulps.

Idunn managed hers in just one and wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup it really is a fluff piece lol


	3. What the hell?

-Idunn-

Not long after she got Zane down to Moxxxi's for a real breakfast there was an incoming transmission about the Calypso twins. Apparently Atlas was using a vault key fragment to power a laser beam and it was all hands on deck to retrieve it.

Zane seemed almost giddy. He was benched for the last mission and itching for some action. He practically floated down the stairs to the drop pod where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" Amara asked pointedly, locking eyes with the newcomer.

"Always," Idunn shot back without hesitation. She had been raised as a warrior and had the heart of a mercenary. The younger siren's doubt had her fingers twitching. Idunn was a living weapon and it was more likely that they fall back to her rather than the other way around. Moze, after reading the look on Ida's face, took a visible step back and FL4K's skag whined softly. Ever so slightly the objects Ellie left lying around the launch room vibrated in place.

"Easy there," Amara soothed with a hard edge to her tone, "lets save the fight for Maliwan."

Idunn let the soft jab go. She knew that Amara hadn't intentionally struck a nerve and that it was better to let her friend save face. Still, she did intend on crushing the life out of the first attackers they stumbled across just to make a point.

"Let's get to it then," Zane cut in before taking Ida's hand and leading her into the drop pod. Bemusement trickled through the bond and Ida felt bad for making him worry about her temper. Maybe she was having some side effects from the long sleep.

Ida sat primly in the seat Zane maneuvered her into and pulled the mesh net across her chest and buckled it in firmly, wondering at the convoluted design. After a series of clicks alerted her that there was more than one buckle she quickly found herself flushing and attempting to buckle herself in properly.

"Here, lemme help ya," Zane offered with a small smile on his face.

"No, I got it," Ida insisted maybe a little too quickly. As the countdown beeped Zane was growing worried and that only made Idunn feel self conscious and fumble even more. Finally she just buckled the one strap back in.

"What if we crash?" Zane asked with a creased brow.

"I can keep us safe in any event," Idunn shrugged off his concern, "No matter what happens we will remain undamaged."

"Ida," Zane warned, "I can order you to fix it."

"I'm not compelled to listen. You were informed of this yesterday before we bonded," Ida replied flippantly and crossed her arms over the tangled bulk of the seat belt, "let"s just get on with the mission."

Zane didn't have time to argue. As soon as the countdown ended he found himself cringing at the initial jolt. Ida would be flung from her seat for sure. However, right before the turbulence hit, Idunn surrounded herself in some sort of shield and not a hair was knocked out of place.

After the spectacle was over Moze couldn't stop the wild laughter from spilling out. It set Amara off and even Zane was chuckling after a few moments.

"So what's up with this bond you two have, anyway? Why'd you pick Zane out of a whole galaxy filled with people?" Moze asked once she had stopped laughing. The girl's eyes were bright and even FL4K leaned in. Idunn got the distinct impression there had been a bit of gossip going around this morning.

"It's a thing sirens can do. Usually we can only bond with another siren but our scientists invented a serum that allows a more muted bond regardless of bloodline," Idunn paused as they entered the atmosphere, "Zane seems like a good man and very attractive, strong too. He gave me every chance to walk away. It just seemed like fate, the kind that you regret forever if you pass on it."

"Wow," Amara stated and whistled low, "you better hold onto her for dear life, Zane boy."

"When can we expect the children?" Moze teased.

"Give 'em a brake, Moze, they just met yesterday," Amara defended.

"Copulation at this stage would seem irresponsible," FL4K agreed.

"Let's just table that for a decade or two."

"Agreed."

That one comment punched Idunn like a twelve ton rocket; almost immediately her gut bottomed out despite Zane's masterful deflection and twisted into a triple pretzel from hell. She was in no way ready to think about children. Sure, maybe one day it might be a good idea to further the bloodline. As for right now she felt as if she still had a thousand battles to fight. The thought of remaining in one place was repulsive. How could she raise a child between firefights and endless revocations? Nothing sounded worse than being trapped in a domestic hell.

_Well, I guess getting fucked by Zane every night would be an advantage..._

"Hey," Zane shot out, one hand covering a growing erection and the other gripping Idunn's arm, "enough of that now."

Idunn felt a deep blush cover her cheeks. She might be able to physically control herself but the mind was another matter.

"I cant help where my mind goes," she defended. _How can you expect me not to think about it after this morning?_

_You're right. Maybe, for the sake of a clear head, I shoulda fucked you bloody before breakfast._

Zane's response hit Idunn in all the right places and the flare of her passion forced Zane to double over as she burst out in laughter. It made her grateful that her physical reactions took longer to become painful.

"Wait, can you read each-other's minds?" Moze wondered at the silent exchange.

"Yeah and Ida here must be down in the gutter," Amara snarked.

"Ya aren't kidding," Zane grumbled, straightening out as he regained control of himself.

"It's the first day of the bond," Idunn explained. With a sly smile she sent a small image of her lips against Zane's throat to see exactly how controlled the operative could be. He didn't even flinch.

_Impressive._

The thought of Zane's strength of mind and intuitive mastery of the bond had another wave of lusty images threatening to spill over that had her working hard suppress them. It didn't seem fair to torture him after the tease.

_Is that the game, then? Well, I hope you like what you see. _Zane, wry as ever, replied with images of his most recent shower that almost had Idunn panting.

_I like this game._ Through the bond she could sense Zane's delight and just a touch of regret. He was also wondering why exactly they had decided to hold off given their mutual attraction. Maybe they both wanted a little more anticipation.

_The bond lasts until one of us dies. If we jump into a relationship and tear each-other apart, it would be such a waste. If we wait until the infatuation wears off and find we would rather be friends the bond would be preserved, _Idunn reminded.

_You saw through to me soul and liked it. More than liked it if the bond isn't lying. I'm not saying that we know it's gonna work but I think we can both take a step back if we have to, _Zane reasoned.

_Famous last words, _Idunn was quick to respond, _but your logic is persuasive. _She still couldn't get the shower images out of her head and wasn't sure if it was her fault or his.

An image of Zane's hands travelling her body on the floor of the drop pod snaked through her mind followed by a giant mental question mark. He wanted to just have at it after everyone vacated. It would take a little time to set up the fast travel anyway...

Idunn's willpower seemed to abandon her whenever the operative was involved. She wanted to give in immediately. Zane was right, she relished every part of his mind and soul. The constant touch of his mind against hers was thrilling and something she was quickly coming to cherish. The fear of fucking the whole thing up was intense enough to tamp down her lust for the time being.

Zane let out an audible sigh. _Can we at least fool around a little?_

Idunn was by no means a saint and a wicked grin erupted on her face in response. He could sense her wavering and didn't hesitate to give her a push in the direction he wanted. That ruthlessness made him all the more appealing and truthfully, she really did want to give in. If her operative understood her hesitation and didn't see it as an obstacle? Well, why the hell not?

"Talk about eye fucking," Moze interrupted.

"I hope you paid a visit to Tannis," FL4K added.

"Of course," Ida smiled, "what kind of fool do you take me for? Men never think about things like birth control."

"What about before?" Amara pointed out dryly.

"We haven't done anything yet," Idunn replied to the group before turning her gaze to the operative, _though from the nature of your dreams it seemed a distinct possibility._

_And its always best to be prepared, _Zane finished the thought with a smirk. His blue eyes took a dark tint and glinted from behind a curtain of silvery hair. The more time she spent with the rogue the more alluring he became.

"Heads up guys," Lillith's voice crackled over the radio before more snide comments could be made, "trouble at the drop site. Ellie says sorry."

"Shite," Zane cursed while Amara just chuckled and readied her guns. Moze adjusted some controls on her Iron Bear and FL4K put its skag on alert.

Idunn simply closed her eyes and reached out with her powers, stretching them until they came in contact with their attackers on the surface.

"There's about thirty and at least ten are heavily armed," she commented, snapping her attention back to the pod, "Everybody unbuckle. Now."

"What? And burst our shields before we get out the door?" Moze squeaked.

"Listen to her," Amara commanded.

Idunn didn't waste any time and Zane followed suit, assured that in her mind she was confident this was the right move. As soon as the siren closed her eyes again the occupants of the pod were frozen in place by a thin purple film. FL4K's skag whined as the floor beneath their feet began to jerk and shake as missiles exploded on the hull. After a few more blasts tore a piece of the outer casing came off and the bod tumbled freely towards the earth. Zane, admittedly a little shaken, reached out and grabbed his bondmate's hand.

Idunn's eyes instantly snapped open and were filled with a bright purple glow. The shock alone made Zane want to recoil but he found that he could not move. Idunn's mind was screaming ferociously as a ripple of energy overcame them both.

_You weren't supposed to be able to move._

Zane had inadvertently accessed her powers and the only way to reverse it was to kill him. There were other ways but those were generally kept and performed by the elders and took tremendous strength. She had to violently push the situation to the side and focus on keeping the team safe.

_Stay quiet,_ she ordered, _stay calm._

Idunn reached for Zane with her mind and practically ripped his powers out of him, shielding their comrades and sending a wave of energy outward. She could also feel Zane unraveling at the onslaught of her well developed abilities. He had access to a power that had taken her years to hone and expand. Not to mention that she had absorbed a shit ton of eridum before departure and, now that they were bound together completely, Zane was dipping into that too.

_Ride the wave, _Idunn soothed the panicking operative. She was already latching onto the Maliwan forces with her mind. Inwardly she begged Zane to let himself go and turn their combined power on the attackers. As soon as he gave her control she slowly began to pull inwards, shrinking the boundaries in her mind.

"My god," Moze breathed, audible only to herself. The Maliwan soldiers shrieked in agony as they were crushed beneath the very shield that had saved her life. In the blink of an eye the soldiers were reduced to crumpled, bloody piles.

Idunn held Zane up in her arms and steadied him once the ordeal was over. His adrenaline had spiked so high he was visibly shaking as it left his system.

"Please don't freak out," Idunn beseeched in a low, slow tone, "Please, please don't freak out."

"You shoulda warned me about this," Zane groaned, still bracing himself heavily on Ida, "why didn't you tell me this could happen?"

"It is supposed to be a conscious decision on my part," Idunn explained quickly, an underlying note of worry lacing her tone, "our bond doesn't behave like it should. No bondmate has ever had your aptitude."

"You're bloody happy about that?" Zane asked argumentatively, "are ya feckin crazy?"

"Well, strength in a partner is desirable," Ida shrugged, "I'm scared as well. You should feel that too."

Zane took a few shaking steps and sat down on a nearby rock before running his fingers through his hair. Idunn found the gesture endearing and the way the sun shone off his stubble set her mind to thinking things inappropriate to their current situation. The operative, bless his soul, merely laughed as he registered her renewed passions.

_So, you still wanna shag after I steal your powers? Maybe you really are my kinda girl._

"So what now?" Zane asked after a few more shaky breaths, needing a second to gather himself without the internal dialogue. Idunn understood completely. It was a big pill to swallow even if you knew about it first.

"We have to continue. You've got your shit together enough to push forward," Idunn offered. Blowing off some steam helped any situation.

"No. First I want to know what the hell just happened and why Zane's arm is glowing. What the hell is that? Is he a siren now or is your bond doing something freaky?"

Moze's outburst silenced the entire group and Ida looked at the three vault hunters standing expectantly around her in turn.

"Essentially yes but also no. He's sort of like a conduit and an amplifier to my own powers. They are still rooted in me but Zane can access and use them as I can."

"It seems you have a lot to teach us," Amara commented thoughtfully. She didn't seem perturbed by the activities and Idunn was grateful that she was helping diffuse Moze. Fl4K was busy with his skag and didn't seem to notice or care though Idunn was willing to bet it was just being cautious.

"If we survive the Calypso twins," Idunn agreed.

"Sure we will," Amara's voice vibrated with a confidence that made Idunn like the woman even more.

"It would be for the best if you let Zane and I go on ahead," Ida suggested, "he needs to get a handle on my powers and it might take a little practice."

"No shit," Amara snorted and rolled her eyes, "had a bunch of close calls in my early days. That's for sure."

Zane nodded in acknowledgement and stood up with surprising vigor. "I'm ready if you are."

Idunn was pleased by his enthusiasm and felt a little guilty when her own fears squashed it a bit. She knew that powers acquired through the bond were supposed to be unpredictable. Her experience should keep them safe but there was no way to know that for sure, especially with Zane's strength.

"I feel like I'm in my twenties again," he laughed as they vaulted downwards through the terrain, "but...maybe it's just the low gravity."

Idunn was relieved to be alone with her operative again and let herself indulge in his good mood, share her own thrill of the oncoming battles. With how deep the bond already flowed they would be able to achieve an unrivaled harmony. Her heart sang with the anticipation and her hands crackled with purple light in response

"My bet is it's just a massive ego trip," she teased.

The smile Zane gave her was positively flooring.

"Yeah, ya might be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just get crazy with it from here on out.


	4. Reverie

Zane, Idunn, Moze, and Amara hunched over the central table in the crew quarters with a baker's dozen of beer bottles between them. Silence blanketed the room heavily. The only one who seemed unpreturbed by the mission was FLAK, ever cynical, and even he had significantly less sarcastic comments than usual.

"We should do something to cheer ourselves up," Moze remarked after a while.

"Unless Moxxxi is on the table, I doubt hitting up the bar will help," Amara replied.

"We should be over it by tomorrow," Idunn shrugged, "we've all seen some fucked up shit in our lives. Can you honestly say this is any worse than what came before?"

"Yeah," Moze agreed, "but right now I can't get their faces out of my mind."

"Maybe Ida knows some trick to lighten the mood?" Amara suggested, raising an eyebrow despite the flat tone of her voice.

"I'm so burned out, Amara. I doubt I could even get a spoon to stick to my nose," the older siren sighed before taking a deep pull from her beer bottle.

"I hope that's not all you can do," Zane smirked and gave Idunn's leg a squeeze under the table, effectively earning a few giggles from the pair sitting across the table.

"Alright, I guess we can count them out for the night," Moze teased happily. The gunner had warmed up to Ida after the siren saved her ass a few more times.

Idunn just responded with a smoldering stare which escalated into a devilish grin. The rests of the world faded until all she could see was her operative.

_You don't even have to say the word. Just think it._

Zane's heart lifted and caught in his throat. With the searing want radiating through the bond his head was swimming. Had a woman, or man, ever wanted him so bad? He wasn't sure and usually didn't stick around to find out. If there ever was such a person he had definitely missed out.

_Now,_ he responded whole-heartedly.

The operative chewed his bottom lip while he experienced an odd mix of anxiety and anticipation. This bond was permanent and he was used to fleeting one night stands, rarely even gleaning a name from the poor lass. Now he wondered if he really wanted to wake up next to Idunn. Should he ask her to share a room? If he felt cagey, would she go back to her own space without offense? He knew she wouldn't judge him for drinking in the morning. The leisure time they had spent together had an easy flow. She never questioned what was forming between them only the decisions they faced. He knew she didn't want children, to settle down. Hell, as far as he could tell she just wanted to fight, drink, and have a good time.

Zane also knew that Idunn was even more nervous than he was. He could tell that bonding was something that, naturally, she would want. Yet her mind kept worrying her to death over settling down. Scared that Zane would get too invested in the Raiders and want to put down roots when this was over. Scared that he would want a more generic image of a relationship once they got comfortable with each other. Scared that she would have to break every taboo known to her and run from him if he tried to clip her wings.

Just knowing that Idunn was experiencing the same trepidation made Zane soften and lower some of the barriers he kept around himself. Instead of merely fucking he wanted to hold her and let her know that he wouldn't mistreat her.

The impulse shot through the bond and Idunn had to stifle a happy sigh. Wordlessly she took Zane by the hand, grabbed a half bottle of whiskey from the table and stumbled with Zane back to his barren room. Her heart swelled when she thought back to the morning and the hour she had spent lounging on the bed just watching Zane tinker with his drones. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen a man do.

"Glad you think so," Zane rumbled close to her ear, saying his thoughts out loud just to feel Idunn shiver when his breath ghosted across the nape of her neck.

"I could certainly get used to that sight being part of my daily routine," Ida responded.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ida," he soothed even though the apprehension had passed, cupping Idunn's face in both hands and kissing her lips lightly.

The siren sighed with pleasure at the warmth of his touch. She reached up and placed both hands on his chest before trailing her fingers down to the hem of his pants, massaging his hips with her thumbs and dipping ever so gently below the line of his pants. Zane let out a soft moan and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet mix of whiskey and sweat while his heart picked up an erratic pace. _Finally..._

Idunn was overwhelmed. Charming, brave, strong, cunning and devilish- Zane was a mercenary to the core. She knew that had he the urge to settle down- there was a host of women who would rise to the challenge and probably fight each other for the privilege. Yet he lived for the battle and didn't want to be caught up in some bandit city fighting just to put food on the table or worse; caught by a resident of the inner worlds and forced into a suburban hell. He loved not knowing where he would hang his head and keeping both eyes trained steadily on the horizon. For Idunn this was the perfect man; but would she ruin it? Neither of them had had a successful relationship before.

"There's only one way to find out and it scares me too," Zane answered her thoughts, "though 'tis comforting to know you're not just tryin' to get me on the hook."

"I think it would be the other way around," Idunn replied with a smirk and tugged at the buttons on Zane's pants.

The operative laughed and the grin he flashed was positively predatory. Slowly, he walked Idunn backwards to the bed while running his hands through her hair, down her back and cupping her ass. At the last second he slammed her back onto the tiny bunk. Her heart skipped when he stretched to throw his jacket off, pulling his shirt tight across a well defined chest.

When he pounced on her Idunn felt truly alive for the first time in her life. None of her previous lovers had had this intoxicating effect. His scent, his voice, his sexy body and tantalizing mind purring against her own was ecstasy personified. His cock was hard as a rock and she didn't even bother to stifle a moan when he shamelessly ground himself against her core. This was so much more than sex. So much more than Idunn had thought possible.

"Mmmm, Zane," she teased his name on her tongue and fisted her hand in his hair, not wanting her own spiraling thoughts to ruin the moment for him.

"Ida, ya drive me wild," Zane crooned before nibbling her collar bone, silently telling her not worry.

Idunn bucked against him on instinct and tilted her head back when Zane's hand wrapped around her throat. Changing his tactic, the operative adjusted his weight and caught her wrists in one hand before taking out a knife and carefully sliding it against the fabric of her shirt, giving a slight flick over the clasp of her bra. As soon as the fabric had been removed, Zane's hands were roaming her body with such ferocity that she felt her wits abandoning her completely.

"It is my middle name," he chuckled against her collarbone before sliding her up against the wall so he could take a wider stance between her legs.

He allowed her a moment to slip his shirt off before he took control, immobilizing her hands and running the edge of his knife softly against her ribs. Eridian energy crackled through the air and Ida had to fight the urge to buck wildly against him.

"Careful, lass," he murmured before kissing the incision he had made and smearing the blood across her torso. Through the bond she could sense he was picturing her as she was after the last of the day's battles, soaked in blood with chest heaving and a mad smile plastered across her face.

Zane crushed his lips against Idunn's and slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning deeply when she caught it with her canines and squeezed hard enough to draw blood.

_Yes, fight back..._his mind whispered against hers.

Idunn didn't need to be told twice. She used her shield to force him back, throwing him against the wall. She then stalked across the room towards him, licking their mingled blood from her lips and letting her gaze take in his broad shoulders, toned chest patterned with a silver patch of downy curls and the curve of his hipbones where they trailed off beneath his pants. The bulge of his erection strained against the fabric and Idunn smiled wickedly before meeting his eyes.

_It's all over now, _she promised.

She then slowly, painfully undid the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down before manipulating her energy to tear the fabric apart, throwing the mangled threads against the opposite wall and taking his balls firmly in her hand and massaging slowly, taking his tip ever so gently into her mouth and running her tongue in small little circles around the lip. She knew he wanted so much _more_ and refused to give it to him. Yet, anyways.

"Oi, that's not fair," Zane managed, panting.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Idunn challenged.

With relish, she could feel Zane tapping into her power reserve, building up his own energy until he shattered her bonds and sent her skittering back. Like the killer he was, Zane didn't waste time in pursuing her. He flattened her against the floor and drove a knee hard between her thighs, knife in hand once again to finish the job. Once her pants and panties were flung to the four corners of the room, Zane lodged the knife deep into the metal flooring next to her head. The siren found his dominance enchanting and thrilling at the same time. He was in her head, knew what she wanted, and desperately wanted the same damn things. Her whole being electrified all over again when he crushed his lips to hers once more and placed his tip against her entrance. Ida sucked in a breath, body taut with anticipation.

_Zane, please..._

They both groaned as the operative entered her with such force that she had to brace herself against the legs of his workbench. Zane was so aroused that his erection throbbed violently with need. He drew out each thrust, taking his time with agonizing care. Ida dragged her nails across his back so hard the act drew blood which only frenzied her bondmate.

_I can't hold back anymore, _he warned a split second before he used her own powers to weightlessly lift Idunn off the floor and set her on the edge of the table before picking up his pace.

"Ida, I want this every goddamn day of me life," he whispered in her ear, moaning as she cupped and gently pulled on his balls.

"Faster," Idunn whispered in response. She could feel her climax already starting to build and through the bond, was pulling Zane ever closer to his own.

Idunn moaned his name and raked her nails across his back all over again as her orgasm rocked her to the core, hands settling on the mercenary's hips and slamming him against her. Zane growled in her ear and she shivered with each aftershock, bucking against him and drawing small moans as he rode her rhythmic, pulsing inside of her once his willpower failed.

"Holy feckin feck," Zane panted in her ear once the energy had subsided, _that was the best lay I've ever had. I can't wait to see what making love looks like._

Idunn was glowing herself. For a quickie it had been intense, joyful. Yet now she felt pangs of apprehension and fear. Having sex had only deepened the bond and opened up her darkest parts to put them on display. She was lonely yet extremely afraid of any kind of partnership. While she was born into an exclusive tribe of warriors that valued deep connections, Idunn was terrified of the prospect of being held down, held back, shackled and misunderstood. She knew that Zane felt the same way, faced extremely similar emotional hang-ups.

The fact remained that they were spiraling into something serious and the freely flowing, deepening affection was surpassing the honeymoon blitz of wonder and settling uncomfortably into something that was starting to resemble love. The bond accelerated this, giving each-other information and insights that normal couples took years to work out. Even thinking the L-word made her nervous and hearing Zane say it aloud, even if referring to a carnal act, triggered a huge adrenaline rush that landed heavily on the side of flight.

Her own doubts only strengthened Zane's resolve. He wordlessly pulled her to the feet and towards the small shower tucked behind a piece of paneling in his quarters. (Ellie had just laughed when Idunn had asked about these features on the ship.)

"You haven't been walking this road as long as I have, lass," Zane spoke in a low, dark tone, "You never want it to end, yet as the years go on I find myself wanting more without sacrificing anything in return."

"Zane?" Idunn tested. His grip on her wrist was tight enough to bruise. She wasn't afraid he would hurt her, she was afraid of the emotions pouring through the bond.

The interruption snapped something in Zane and he abruptly pinned Idunn against the wall and crushed his lips to hers, working his fingers into her thick, dark curls and using his free hand to box her in.

"I'm not gonna let ya go, Ida," he breathed in a desperate, throaty tone, "not when you're everything I didn't know I needed."

His words hit home in a way that caught the siren off guard. Idunn felt that part of herself that mirrored Zane ache in a way she hadn't felt in years. The part they bury, ignore, tell themselves that the ugly is worth the thrill. It was at the surface now, demanding more with such a need that it turned into a physical pain. Ida didn't even realize she had placed a hand over her heart until Zane laced their fingers together and kissed her hand, looking deep into her eyes, questioning.

"Tell me you want it too," he demanded.

Zane kissed her cheek and his lips came away wet. Ida was trembling, silent tears falling without her even realizing it.

"You know that I do," she breathed in response, barely believing her own admission. She never had any intent of acknowledging these feelings, just burying them until they went away.

"I tried that," Zane laughed in a sad, self-depreciating sort if way, "but it keeps me up at night if I can't drink it away in a timely fashion."

_You aren't shittin', _Ida thought. While she was in her early thirties the onset of depression had begun much earlier. Sirens were notorious for having flings and not settling down but every one of her sisters had that special one they always came back to. Ida didn't. Every relationship had demanded more and more of her until she felt like the whole world was closing above her. Even the mercs had spoke of early retirement if they could just do one more high profile job. Then they cold start a family, work around the schedule of her eventual charge, _make a nice life for themselves. _Ida had realized at a young age that the last thing she wanted was a nice little life.

Now she was 200 years in the future, her culture concealed by forces yet to be discovered, and Zane was offering her everything she had secretly wanted and everything she knew she needed. It terrified her yet she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that nothing short of death could pry her from his side and for very different reasons than she expected.

He offered her an uncertain future full of adventure and battle. He fully embraced her rogue nature, understood it. He proved himself to be a more powerful bobdmate than she could have ever dared imagine and still thirsted for more. He offered her freedom, no questions asked, and he knew what a powerful thing that was.

In return he wanted to savagely take her for his own, beyond the bond, in the places they both spent a lifetime running from. He knew this terrified her and was willing to claim her anyway. Fearlessly yet gently, offering his own devotion without hesitation.

She loved him for it, she realized, and that thought made her fall apart.

Zane didn't care. All the pieces would fall where he wanted them to. Of that, he was sure. Yet there was still one more thing he wanted...

_Say it out loud, _he silently ordered, cupping his woman's chin and forcing her to meet his lead gaze.

Idunn's stomach flip flopped wildly and while she debated her admission.

_Say it out loud,_ Zane ordered again. This time it was so forceful the whole room shook with energy.

"I love you, Zane Flynt," Idunn breathed, eyebrows arching with shock at her own admission.

Zane grinned in triumph and dipped his head down to taste the sweetness of those words still lingering on her lips.

_'Atta girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Finally got the sucker out! So, it might get sporadic from here on out. My last job cut my hours before laying me off so I had a lot of free time to ya know...dick around. Then I had to study at home for the new one (lots of memorizing codes) buttttt GOOD NEWS! I'm over that hump and should be able to work on this more often. Enjoy and THANK YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH to those who took the time to review and encourage me when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and shiver at the social shock of having to interact with a dozen new co-workers. The story will kinda loosely follow the b3 plot but also incorporate Idunn figuring out how in a tech age was her culture lost over a small amount of time.


End file.
